April 10, 2062
by Ximena D
Summary: George Bergeron is consumed by thoughts and decisions civilization including himself made in the past. Were they really all in the name of good and equality? Character based on the short story, "Harrison Bergeron": Hazel, George, Alexandria. U/OC. One shot.


**Please note, I do not own this storyline. With exception to a few characters, all the other characters and plot are based on the short story "Harrison Bergeron" and belong to Kurt Vonnegut.**

There I was, among the noisy limitless crowd of April 10, 2062. People flocked to the Capital of The United States of America in vast numbers. Some screamed as loud as one's voice would allow, some shed tears while others cried their eyes out. It was indeed a madhouse but for good reason. To some it had been a never ending battle, others were simply there to play the part, however I was there to advocate for those who'd suffer, for my ethics as well as for my morals. The buzzing grew stronger as the crowd's enthusiasm spread. In an instant the crowd started uttering a deep prolonged chant...

"No person shall be judged by the color of their skin, religion, race nor appearance."

"An individual with higher intellectual capacities shall not use his or her ability to outstand others and shall be forced by the law to carry a mental handicap radio in his ear."

"Those who willingly choose to not wear their handicapped device shall be punished as seen fit by the United States Handicapper General."

The multitudes energy overlapped. It was the moment of our lives, as we stood outside eager and anxious the congress was voting. However they were no longer just voting for amendments 211th, 212th, and 213th to pass but for our freedom and long overdue independence. We had been oppressed for so long. We lived in a word where I could no longer be myself, where the color of my skin defined my paycheck, the respect I got from others as well as the value of my thoughts and beliefs.

In the middle of the endless wait, the hubbub of screams and laughter were lost beneath the thunder that rolled overhead. What looked like a perfectly good day to acknowledge our authenticity had now become dark as night with the roaring sound of a thunderstorm. Was nature trying to tell us something? If so, what? The sky rumbled again and heavy rain started pouring from the sky. The crowd scattered running towards shelter as they clamoured desperately. That's when I saw her, the most beautiful fierce women to ever walk this earth. She shouted at the top of her lungs through a megaphone soothing the crowd.

"We shall not abandon our dreams and aspirations. We shall not give up no matter the circumstances. It is as our ancestors once said "fight for you dreams, no matter how many "no's" you may get. Dreams that are never chased are never caught." When the rain comes we shall remain since it's not the rain stopping us, but our own fears.

Her voice mesmerized the crowd, it was as if she hypnotized every single individual standing there. Her beauty was remarkable, blinding every man that laid eyes on her. I had to gather up the courage before going anywhere near her. I was frightened, my hands were sweaty, my throat was dry. I heard her younger sister, Hazel, call her "Alexandria". God what a beautiful name it was. My heart told my feet to move but my body said otherwise. I turned around but imagine my surprise when I saw her leaving. I walked as fast as possible to try and stop her. But my attempts were unsuccessful, she had vanished among the mass. When I arrived to the place where she used to be the only one left was Hazel.

"You're Hazel right? My name is George Bergeron I was looking for your sister. Any idea where she went?

"Not a single clue" said Hazel

As I stood beside Hazel, the mass of people started buzzing. Word spread like a lighting bolt from top to bottom. People jumped in the air overjoyed by the news they had just received. They felt the exhilaration of victory. Within a few minutes the United States of America released globally the news that the amendments 211th, 212th, and 213th had been approved by congress and would now be carried by its prestigious constitution. April 10th of 2062 was the day everything change, initially for better but ultimately for worse. Indeed for w….

A buzzer sounded in George's head. His thoughts fled in panic, like bandits from a burglar alarm.

"That was a real pretty dance, that dance they just did," said Hazel.

"Huh?" said George.


End file.
